Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) system is the display system of the digital age. All major electronic displaying systems have switched from the traditional CRTs to LCDs, particularly, computer monitors and televisions. Once people switched from traditional CRTs to LCDs, it is unlikely for them to switch back to the traditional CRT displaying systems again. Hence, high quality LCD displaying systems are in demand. However, there are still some technical limitations on these LCD displaying systems, such as the number of pages can be reviewed simultaneously and how many features can be carried in the display area.
Most commercially available LCD products are single monitor displaying systems. FIG. 1 illustrates one single panel LCD monitor product, and two two-panel monitors. These products have an overall size ranged from 15 inches to 19 inches and a frame width ranged from 14.0 mm to 18.6 mm. Very too often an image is too large to be fully displayed on a single LCD monitor.
Hence, there are multi-monitor displaying systems available in the market providing multiple projector-based displays or video displays. These systems are assembled with a plurality of monitors having wide encircled frames. Some multi-monitor displaying systems can provide a better visual effect than the conventional single monitor displays by re-arranging these video displays in certain angles within a single housing unit. However, the gaps between monitors are still so big to be ignored and it interferes with viewer's enjoyment.
In addition, there are multi-panel displaying systems, also called multi-module displaying systems, available in the market. These displaying systems usually have wide gaps, also referred to as mullions, between panels. For example, a two-panel LCD product typically has an inch wide gap between the panels with a frame width of 13 mm. Despite of the wide gap, this type of multi-panel LCD is the best possible LCD displaying system available in the market. The large mullion between panels prevents the image display from having an integrated look and definitely gets in the way to interfere with the view effect.
Moreover, both the multi-monitor displaying systems and the multi-panel displaying systems are extremely costly. The high productive cost not only burdens the manufacturers but also decrease the enjoyable view effect of these systems. Therefore, reducing the production cost is equally important and challenging as reducing the gap between monitors for the next generation of multi-panel monitor displaying systems.